


Unexpected Snow

by fajrdrako



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fajrdrako/pseuds/fajrdrako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It snows.  Frolicking ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Snow

Unexpected snow lay over Cardiff: wet, heavy, cold. 

Ianto stood on the capstone of the Invisible Lift, cursing under his breath. It was no warmer here than in the Plass; he just didn't want to move. "Stupid Rift anomaly," he growled.

Laughing, Jack walked into the snow, scuffing his military boots. "It's beautiful!"

"It's fucking obnoxious!"

Jack threw a snowball at him, lightly. "It's a winter wonderland. It's like Christmas - all lights and angels in the snow. Let's make a fort."

"You're cavorting," Ianto accused.

"I am frolicking."

"Is that what they're calling it these days?"

Jack waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Come here and I'll show you."

Ianto moved fast, landing on Jack, toppling him backwards onto the snowy ground. "Oof," said Jack, but he said it into Ianto's mouth, as Ianto kissed him hard and wet and hot.

Jack kissed back, his arms around Ianto. For a moment, it was strangely warm, there in the open air, in the snow, zipped anorak pressed against open greatcoat. But it wouldn't last. The chill was already harsh at the back of Ianto's neck, and the air was damp.

Ianto murmured, "Do I have your attention now, snowboy?"

"Mm? Yes, Ianto?"

"If we go inside where it's warm we can examine this subject further."

"Comfort-lover," accused Jack.

"And with good reason."

They rose, helping each other up. Passersby grinned or glared at them, according to temperament, walking around them as necessary. Jack spread a wide, charming smile around for all and sundry, and took Ianto's hand in his. "Hot chocolate at the cafe?"

"Good plan," agreed Ianto.


End file.
